brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History
Throughout the course of time, Supercell has introduced updates to Brawl Stars that fix bugs, balance events and/or introduce new Brawlers or features. __TOC__ 9/3/18 Update New Upgrade System *Power Points: You’ll now upgrade your Brawlers by collecting Power Points. These can be found in Brawl Boxes and in the shop. Once you’ve gathered enough Power Points, the Brawler can be upgraded with “Coins” (these are different than the old Coins!). Brawlers can be upgraded all the way from level 1-10. *Coins → Keys: Brawl Boxes will now be opened with Keys. These work in the exact same way as Coins did before. 100 Keys, gets you a Brawl Box! *Out with the old “Coins” in with the new! Coins are now the name for a new resource. These shiny new Coins can be found in Brawl Boxes and used to purchase Brawler upgrades. *Brawl Boxes will now contain: Coins, Power Points, Key-Doublers, new Brawlers, Star Powers (after reaching Brawler Level 9), and tickets. *Tokens → Keys: Your leftover Tokens will be converted into Keys which can open more Brawl Boxes. Your Brawlers will be converted to their equivalent level in the new system, and the leftover pins/badges/etc will be converted into extra Brawl Boxes. *Excess pin power after the level minimum threshold is converted to Keys. *1 excess power = 100 Keys (1 Brawl Box). *Remaining Tokens are converted to Keys. *1 Token = 5 Keys. *After conversion, total is rounded up to the next Brawl Box (100 Keys). Economy *3v3 Match: Win 10 keys, defeat 5 keys, draw 7 keys. *3v3 Practice: Win 6 keys, defeat 3 keys, draw 4 keys. *More Keys are now awarded to the top 4 finishers in Showdown. *More Keys are now awarded for completing each event slot (60, 40, 20). *New event Key reward is now always 10 Keys. *First win Key reward is now always 20 Keys. *Maximum Key reward from Robo Rumble from 40 → 32. *In total, players will now receive 57 more Keys per day! Balance *Boss Mode: Boss now has health decay. Maximum survival time is approximately 5 minutes. *Gem Grab : New map added! Welcome to Sapphire Plains. *Pam’s damage increased from 160 → 180. *El Primo’s health decreased from 5800 → 5600. Miscelaneous *Shop overhaul! Many more timed offers available in the shop. *Many graphical and UI improvements and changes. *Mask added to ensure the same field of vision across all devices. *iPhone X compatibility. *All Coin Boosters will be removed and refunded (4 gems/day). *Spawn Protection added to Showdown. *Game Rooms made by friends are now shown under the friends tab. 27/1/18 Balance Changes Brawler Balance Bull *Bull has too much mobility with their faster speeds and Supers *Decreased health from 5200 → 5000 *Increased bullet hits needed to charge super from 8 → 10 Darryl *Darryl has too much mobility with their faster speeds and Supers *Increased bullet hits needed to charge super from 10 → 13 El Primo *Decreased health from 6000 → 5800 Piper *She’s very popular in Bounty, but less so in other modes. These changes decrease her burst potential but increase her overall damage output. This should make her more viable across game modes. *Decreased reload time from 3.0 → 2.5s *Decreased damage from 1680 → 1480 Poco *His short attack range and lower health makes him tricky to play effectively. Increasing his health should make him less squishy. *Increased health from 3200 → 3800 Map Changes Reverted last week’s map changes. Maps shouldn’t favor tanky characters as much now. 16/1/18 Balance Changes Brawler Balance Colt *Colt is very versatile and has a high use-rate across all game modes. Decreasing his range separates him from the other long range Brawlers, making him more of a medium-range DPS. Additionally, his Star Power was too strong. *Decreased main attack range from 10 → 9. *Star Power speed increase changed from 100 → 50. Darryl *Darryl had a low use-rate in high-trophy games and was a little too weak compared to the other tanky Brawlers. *Increased health from 4600 → 5000. *Increased main attack damage per shell from 320 → 360. Bo *This health buff should emphasize his role as a ranged mini-Tank. *Increased health from 3200→ 3600. Dynamike *Dynamike was a bit underused compared to Barley, and his Dynamites are harder to land on enemies compared to Barley’s bottles. The damage buff should make him more viable. *Increased main attack damage per dynamite from 720 → 800. El Primo *El Primo was a bit weak compared to Bull and this heath buff should compensate for his short range and emphasize his role as the Tank with the highest health. *Increased health from 5800 → 6000. Jessie *Her short range combined with low health leaves her a little bit weak. The Star Power and health buff should help her keep the advantage when her Turret is up and running. *Increased health from 2800 → 3200. *Increased Star Power healing from 600 → 800. Nita *Nita’s short range and low health made her a bit too weak. These changes should allow her to be played more aggressively. *Increased health from 3400 → 3800. *Increased Star Power healing from 200 → 300. *Increased Bear speed from 500 → 550. Poco *He had a lower use rate in high trophy games, these buffs should bring him back into the mix. *Decreased reload time from 2.0 → 1.8s. *Increased Star Power healing from 200 → 300. Spike *This reload time buff should help compensate for Spike’s shorter range and low health compared to other Brawlers. *Decreased reload time from 2.2 → 2.0s. Bull *His previous buffs made him a little bit too overpowered, this should bring him back into the correct balance. *Decreased health from 5400 → 5200. *Star Power now triggers at 40% health (from 50%). Ricochet *By reducing his health we can compensate for Richochet’s huge range and damage potential. *Reduced health from 2800 → 2400. Pam *Pam was nearly unstoppable in Gem Grab. These changes should make her more versatile across game modes, and less dominant in Smash & Grab. The increased reload speed and decreased number of projectiles allow her to fire more often and adapt quickly. *Reduced Healing Station’s heals per second from 360 → 320. *Decreased Healing Station’s health from 3600 → 2800. *Increased health from 4000 → 4200. *Amount of bullets in each attack changed from 11 → 9 which will make the attack quicker. *Decreased reload speed from 1.6 → 1.2s. Mortis *Mortis was just too strong, so now his dash attack will heal enemies while damaging himself.... Just kidding! Our old friend Mortis was unstoppable in Brawl Ball while being somewhat ineffective in other game modes. Reducing his dash range and increasing his other stats should make him more balanced across modes. *Increased health from 2800 → 3200. *Increased damage from 640 → 800. *Increased speed from 650 → 700. *Reduced main attack range from 3 → 2.33 tiles. Barley *Barley had a very easy time hitting nearby enemies due to his bottles immediately exploding on contact (compared to Dynamike’s fuse). This should make him slightly less effective from a distance *while distinguishing him from Dynamike. *Decreased main attack projectile fly speed by 15%. *Increased Star Power healing from 100 → 200. Crow *Crow was a bit too fast in his assassinations. By decreasing his Super jump speed, we’ll make him slightly easier to counter without reducing his other stats. *Decreased Super Jump speed by 20%. Tara *Tara’s Super damage was slightly too low. *Increased Super damage from 560 → 800. Shelly *Shelly is very popular in high-trophy games, and her Star Power was a bit too strong. *Decreased Star Power slowdown from 3.0 → 2.5s. Event Balance Heist *The increased viability of melee tanks like Bull and El Primo affected the meta, and caused a slight advantage for attackers. *Increased safe health in all maps except GG Corral. Robo Rumble *Increased health of second and third boss. *Map adjustments to make luring enemy bots together impossible. Bounty and Smash & Grab - In certain maps, the meta has shifted toward favoring long-range Brawlers. These adjustments will make the maps viable for close-range Brawlers and allow for additional Brawler combinations. Level adjustments to Cabbage Patch, Mushroom Cave, Bone Box, and Terracotta Square to be more short range friendly. 22/12/17 Maintenance Economy Changes *Increased Ticket drop chance from 25% to 35% *Upgrade Token drops tweaked as follows: **10 → 15 **20 → 25 **40 → 40 **80 → 70 **160 → 120 *As a result, Token output from Brawl Boxes is increased by 12% Matchmaking Adjustments *Newbie Matchmaking Protection - Brand new players are now matched against Bots for additional games. We made this change because the early-game can be very harsh for brand new players even at very low trophies. *High Level Matchmaking Improvements - Increased matchmaking accuracy in high-trophy games. This may lead to slightly slower matchmaking as the algorithm attempts to find a better match. Brawler Balance Overall, we increased the movement speed of tankier and short ranged Brawlers. These Brawlers were underused in high-trophy games, and increased speed should make them more viable against ranged Brawlers. Bull *Base movement speed increased from 650 to 700 *Health increased from 5,000 --> 5,400 El Primo *Base movement speed increased from 650 to 700 Darryl *Base movement speed increased from 650 to 700 Colt *Main attack range decreased from 10.6 tiles to 10 tiles Event Balance *Robo Rumble - Enemies always spawn at the northern side of the level. Spawns are no longer dependent on players' location. *G.G. Corral made more difficult for Attackers 18/12/17 Tickets *Tickets are now permanent and can be used in any ticketed event. *Added more stakes for ticketed events: 1,2,3,4,5,10,15,20. *Tickets have been added to shop and can be purchased with gems. Tickets are only visible while an event is active. Shop *Coin Booster has been removed from the game. Any remaining Coin Boosters can be used until they expire but can no longer be purchased or found in Brawl Boxes. *Coin Doubler drop chance is doubled (replacing Booster drops). Game Rooms: *Brawl Boxes can be opened from Game Rooms. *When the game room owner leaves the room another player will be promoted to owner instead of disbanding the room. UI Changes: *New health and ammo bar style. *Hit indicator added to Super button: When your Super is full the button will flash and play a sound when you land an attack. *Joystick size is now properly scaled to match the physical size of the device. *Added the trophy sorted Brawler list back to profile page. *Brawler trophies added to battle end screen. Bug Fixes: *Fixed Coin Booster effect not being shown on rank up pop-up. It was working correctly in the previous version but was not displayed. *Fixed issue where charging characters fly if they get a push back at the same time the charge starts. (RIP flying Bulls and Darryls!). *Boss Fight end screen texts changed from Victory/Defeat to Time Reward. *Gameroom: friendly room: swapping team should unready the player (so that duplicate brawler rule will get enforced). *Fixed issue where Darryl could get stuck into water on G.G. Corral. *Fixed issue with Darryl getting stuck inside walls. *Fixed issue where Darryl didn't get destroyed during roll in Brawl Ball after goal was scored. *Fixed mismatch between Darryl Super aiming line and actual outcome of the roll. Balance Events *Star Player is now less likely to be awarded to a member on the losing team. *Star Player is now less likely to be awarded to players who lost many stars in Bounty or dropped a lot of gems. *Nita's Bear, Jessie's Turret and Pam's Healing Station all have a bit less health when these characters are bosses in Boss Fight. *Temple Ruins tweaked to make Barley, Dynamike and Mortis strategy less effective. *G.G. Corral tweaked to be more difficult for attackers. Brawler Balance El Primo *Health increased by 200. *Star Power burn duration reduced from 5 to 4 seconds. Total damage increased from 400 to 600 over 4 seconds. Bull *Health increased by 200. *Main attack damage increased from 400 to 440. *Star Power now triggers at 50% health (up from 30%). Bo *Star Power vision increased from 5 to 6 tiles. Brock *Star Power damage increased from 160 to 240 per second. Crow *Crow's Super charges slightly more slowly (needs to hit with 6 daggers + poison instead of 5 + poison). *Crow's poison duration from main attack and Super reduced from 5 to 4 seconds. Total damage remains the same. Colt *Increased reload time from 1.25s to 1.5s (reload time starts after all bullets are fired so the increase in total time is much less impactful than these numbers would suggest). Mortis *Star Power healing reduced from 1200 to 1000 per soul collected. Nita *Health increased by 200. *Star Power healing effect increased from 180 to 200. Pam *Healing station heal effect reduced from 400 to 360. *Fixed bug which allowed healing station to expire. Darryl *Health increased by 200. *Darryl's main attack shots are fired a bit closer together. *Star Power damage reduction increased from 70% to 80% damage reduced while using Super. *Super roll speed decreased slightly from 2800 to 2400. Poco *New Star Power: Poco's main attack now also heals allies for 200 health per hit. Spike *Star Power healing reduced from 600 to 500 health per second. Tara *Star Power companion health increased from 1600 to 2000. *Bug Fix: Star Power companion no longer scales with Showdown power-ups or when Tara is a boss in *Boss Fight. Ricochet *New Star Power effects (visual). *Star Power damage reduced from 100 to 80. 7/12/17 Update New Brawler - Darryl! *Darryl is a dual shotgun wielding robot who’s ready to roll! When his super is activated he jumps into his barrel to roll around the map damaging enemies along the way, and taking less damage. New Progression System *The Elixir system is being replaced with Brawler-specific item drops for Attack, Super, and *Health. Each category can be upgraded six times, and any of the items can be found in Brawl Boxes. *Missing items can be crafted with Tokens (found in Brawl Boxes), but must be upgraded in order. *This system favors dropping items to Brawlers that have fewer items, so if you unlock a new *Brawler you are more likely to receive items for that Brawler *Total potential upgrade bonus will increase from 25% to 35% for maxed out Brawlers *Each Brawler has one unique/special upgrade that will add to or change the Brawler’s gameplay Ranks *Players will receive a rank up bonus for every rank gained. Ranks are based on Total Trophies. *Each Rank up increases the season end reward (which is now based only on Total Trophies) *Players will receive rank up bonuses retroactively once they update Game Room Improvements *Friendly Battles! You can now play any mode and map with your friends! (except the new special game modes) *Can now select any active event from a dropdown menu *Can now see collected coins from within the game room Events *New special event Game Mode that can be played with tickets ! *Tickets can be found in Brawl Boxes, and expire after the week’s event concludes *Robo Rumble - You and two friends try to protect your safe against wave after wave of killer robots. Surviving longer brings better rewards! *Boss Fight - 1 Boss Brawler vs. 5 Regular Brawlers! Player with the Boss Brawler has increased health, reload speed, damage, and movement speed. Miscellaneous Changes *A single-use name change is available in settings after XP level 5 *If a player is defeated while an item is being grabbed (gem, star, etc) the item stays on the game field instead of disappearing *All Brawler’s damage and health stats are multiplied by 4 in order to improve balancing accuracy *Totally revamped UI *Bands now display players’ last time online up to 1 month *Buying a Brawler Box guarantees a new Brawler of that rarity from the box (no more duplicates!) *Mythic Brawler Box added *One new starter pack available SFX *Brawl Ball SFX *Nita VO *Barley VO *Added sounds to Gem Grab *New menu and startup music *Other small changes *Crow texture improvements *Jessie, Colt and Shelly blink animations Unique Items *Nita : When bear deals damage, heal Nita 180 health. When Nita deals damage heal Bear 180 health *El Primo : Everyone caught in the Super will burn for 400 damage over 5 seconds *Bull : When Bull is under 30% health he has double reload speed *Jessie : Main attack now repairs the turret for 600 health (shooting AT the turret, not at enemies) *Poco : When defeated, radiate healing in all directions healing 1000 health *Bo : Can see inside the bushes further away than normally, teammates also benefit from this. *Tara : Gravity now opens a Black Portal from where a companion will spawn. *Spike : When standing in own Super heal 600 health per second *Brock : Main attack rockets now leave a burning effect on the ground that does 160 damage per second. *Dynamike : Dynamike can push himself with his dynamite, can jump over walls *Barley : When attacking with main weapon drink and heal 100 health *Pam : When Pam hits enemies with her bullets, close by friendly brawlers (herself included) are healed for 30 health *Mortis : Defeated enemies leave behind souls that Mortis can pick up for 1200 health. Maximum of 10 souls on the ground at a time, if multiple Mortis' are on the same team they share the souls. *Shelly : Super slows down enemies for 3.0 seconds *Ricochet : Bullets from main weapon and Super does 100 more damage after they have bounced *Crow : Crow's poison cripples enemies causing them to do 10% less damage for as long as the poison is active *Darryl : Darryl is protected by his barrel during the Super, damage caused against him is reduced by 70% when rolling *Piper : Shooting from bushes deals 400 extra damage from max range Balance Changes Character Balance: *Super meter charge now jumps instantly to target value, better for characters that can rapidly charge their super *Poco - Fixed a bug where rapid attacks did not register correctly *Crow - Super jump has a new animation and is performed faster *Barley - Super ability damage generates 33% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 80) *Dynamike - Super ability damage generates 17% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 100) *Colt - Super ability damage generates 17% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 100) *Brock - Super ability damage generates 25% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 90) *Jessie - Increased main attack damage from 640 to 720 *Nita - Increased main attack damage from 640 to 680 *Pam - Increased Healing station healing from 320 to 400 per tick *Bo - Mine damage increased to 1440 (from 1200). Now has pushback added to Mines Event Balance: *Brawl Ball **Fixed a bug where charging/jumping enemies could carry the ball while jumping **Fixed a bug where turret and healing station blocked the ball **Is now easier to pick up the ball on your own goal line **More Star Player points awarded for scoring a goal *Heist **Defenders don’t spawn in front of the safe in GG Corral **Small tweaks to GG Corral layout to improve defense 5/10/17 Balance Update Balance Changes *Barley - Super now does 120 damage (from 140). Barley was a bit too strong and his Super charged too quickly. Lowering the damage should help both. *Dynamike - Super now does 500 damage (from 540). Similar to Barley, Dynamike's Super was a bit overpowered. *Tara - Super now does 140 damage (from 100) and her health has increased to 800 (from 700). Tara's medium range requires a bit more health to be effective, and the increase in Super damage will also help her recharge it more quickly. *Spike - Super projectile now flies faster. Spike's Super was very difficult to land accurately on enemies from a distance. The increase in speed should help him become more effective. *GG Corral - Attacking is now more difficult due to map changes and increased health for the Safe. 12/9/17 Balance Update General Changes *Event Rotation - More Brawl Ball! *Heist - Health lowered for all safes by 300 *Heist - Redesigned to remove box around the safe in GG Corral *Brawl Ball - Pinhole Punt has a wider space in front of the goal Balance Changes Tara - Overall she was a bit too strong with piercing attacks and spread *Decreased health from 800 to 700 *Increased Reload time from 1.8s to 2.0s *Decreased range by 0.67 tiles Pam - Her Healing Station didn't have enough punch, and the small radius caused everyone to clump creating easy targets for enemies *Super Heal Radius increased, and now heals 80 HP per second *Decreased main Attack reload time from 1.8s to 1.6s *Less spread in main Attack *Super charges in 20 hits (from 21) Bo - He was a bit too strong with 4 mines, and the pushback often made them unavoidable. *Decreased Mines from 4 to 3 *Increased main Attack damage from 80 to 100 *Decreased health from 900 to 800 *Mine Pushback removed Colt - He had a lower use-rate in high-trophy games *Increased health from 600 to 700 *Decreased main Attack reload time from 1.5s to 1.25s Ricochet - He had a lower use-rate in high-trophy games *Increased health from 600 to 700 *Decreased main Attack reload time from 1.25s to 1.0s Dynamike - Lower use rate compared to Barley in high-trophy games *Increased health from 600 to 700 Brock - He had a lower use-rate in high-trophy games *Increased health from 600 to 700 *Main attack Rockets now fly 17% faster Crow - Too strong, and his Super made an easy escape *Super charges slightly slower *Decreased main Attack range by 0.67 tiles Poco - Low use rate across the board *Main Attack damage increased from 140 to 160 *Super healing increased from 400 to 460 Mortis - Clearly the most used Brawler in high-Trophy games, his movement speed combined with attack makes him too mobile *Movement speed decreased from 750 to 650 (equal to all Brawlers except Crow) *Super range decreased from 13.34 tiles to 10 tiles 4/9/17 Update *Pam! - A Junker who fires projectiles from her Trash Compactor. Her Super brings a healing station into the fight! *Tara! - This mystic Brawler flings cards that pierce. Her Super throws a gravity well with an explosive surprise. *Brawl Ball! - The newest Game Mode. Score goals with your team to win this contest. Will operate just like Soccer, with two goals to win. *New Maps! Groundhog Burrow in Bounty, G.G. Corral in Heist, and three Brawl Ball maps. Shop Overhaul *Two new item and Brawler rarities: Super Rare and Mythic. *Rarity order: Common, Rare, Super Rare, Epic, Mythic, Legendary. *New Shop Brawler Boxes: Rare, Super Rare, and Epic - Contains a Brawler of selected rarity. *Big Box - Contains 10 normal Brawl Boxes. *Starter Packs added unlocking at XP levels 10, 20, and 30. *Visual Overhaul to Shop. *New items in Brawl Boxes: Coin Booster, Coin Doubler, Super Rare and Mythic elixir drops. *Coin Cap added (cannot earn coins over 9999). Leaderboard *New Season system added! *Trophies no longer capped at 500. *Gold rewarded for total Trophies and highest Brawler Trophies. *Brawlers over 500 Trophies lose 50% of their Trophies above 500 each season *Seasons last two weeks. Balance *Bo - Super now deploys 4 mines (from 3). Mine's radius made to look larger (Visual change only). *Jessie - Scrappy’s rate of fire decreased (From 0.25s to 0.30s per shot) *Piper - Main attack damage decreased (From 440 to 420). *Brock - Reload time decreased (from 2.3s to 2.1s), Super spread is smaller, and main attack's rocket speed is increased by 5%. *Spike - Super’s slowdown lasts less time once out of its range. *Poco - No longer heals minions, Super charge speed increased (From 6 hits to 5 hits). With the addition of Pam, creating a team with minions and healers would be too strong of a team composition. Now, no heals will affect any minions. Events *4th event slot unlocked with 7 Brawlers (From 8). *Bounty - Spawn with 2 stars, and center star doesn’t raise Bounty. *Heist - Safe Hit Points decreased by 200 in Bandit Stash and Kaboom Canyon, and by 1200 in Safe Zone. *Showdown - Poison Gas now destroys PowerUp Boxes (Credit to /u/Shady12100). Other Changes *AFK Player Detection. *Brawler Selection screen added to Game Rooms. *Graphics improvements to multiple Brawlers. *Joystick improvements and additions for both Left/Right handed players. There is now a 'fixed area' in the corner of the screen. *Band Size increased to 100. *Brawler Rarities Adjusted: **Common: Shelly, Colt, Nita, Dynamike, El Primo. **Rare: Bull, Brock, Barley, Jessie. **Super Rare: Ricochet, Poco, Bo. **Epic: Piper, Pam. **Mythic: Tara, Mortis. **Legendary: Spike, Crow. *Brawler Elixir Upgrade levels shown at match end screen. *SFX improvements. 16/8/17 Balance Update Character Balance Shelly - Reload time increased to 1.5s (from 1.25s). Main attack range decreased to 6.66 tiles (from 7.66 tiles). Main attack shells are spread further apart. Piper - Main attack damage decreased to 440 (from 460). Super damage decreased to 200 (from 300) per grenade. Jessie - Main attack damage increased to 160 (from 140). Super rate of fire improved. Scrappy (her turret) now shoots faster, time between shots to 0.25s (from 0.35s) and bullet speed increased by 33%. Crow - Both main attack and Super damage increased to 80 (from 60) per knife. Poison damage decreased to 80 (from 90). Dynamike - Main attack damage increased to 180 (from 160) per dynamite stick. Super damage increased to 540 (from 500). Both main attack and Super projectiles deploy faster; explode time decreased to 1.4s (from 1.5s). Barley - Main attack and Super damage increased to 140 (from 120) per tick. Main attack bottles fly 16% faster. Super bottles fly 8% faster. Bo -Reload time decreased to 1.7s (from 2s). Colt - Main attack bullets fly 9% faster and range increased to 10.66 tiles (from 10 tiles). Bull - Reload time increased to 1.6s (from 1.5s). Game Mode Showdown - Power Up box damage boost decreased to 10% (from 15%) - decreasing the damage from boosts should now make end game fights last a bit longer. 11/8/17 Balance Update Matchmaking Changes *Duplicates of the same Brawlers on the same team will very rarely occur in Matchmaking (Note: Players in low trophy games will still encounter duplicates). *Improvements to matchmaking balance. Character Balance *Ricochet - Health increased to 600 (from 500) *El Primo - Health increased to 1400 (from 1300) *Brock - Super shoots a total of 9 rockets (from 6) faster, and also has a bigger area of effect *Mortis - Decreased health to 700 (from 800) *Poco - Decreased main attack damage to 140 (from 160) *Jessie - Super charges 12.5% slower *Nita - Super charges 25% slower Game Modes Heist *Decreased health of all Safes by 1000 Showdown *Power Up box damage boost increased to 15%, up from 5% - this should benefit high range, low health Brawlers and even the playing field. Economy Changes Supercell wanted to make it easier and quicker to earn coins in short sessions so they have increased the First Win coin bonus. The total coins earned still remains the same. Event 1 *First Win Bonus changed from 8 to 16 and normal coins earned changed from 60 to 52 Event 2 *First Win Bonus changed from 8 to 16 and normal coins earned changed from 40 to 32 *Showdown new event changed from 16 to 24 Event 3 *First Win Bonus changed from 4 to 8 and normal coins earned changed from 16 to 12 *Showdown New Event changed from 8 to 12 Event 4 *First Win Bonus changed from 4 to 8 and normal coins earned changed from 20 to 16 *Showdown event changed from 8 to 12 6/7/17 Balance Update *Piper: Super charges 25% slower *Gem packages will now reward approximately 50% more Gems! *Decreased cost of all Skins! *Increased Chip gain from Epic duplicate Brawlers from 5 to 10 *Increased Chip gain from Legendary duplicate Brawlers from 10 to 60 *Reduced Epic Brawler Chip cost from 70 to 60 *Reduced Legendary Brawler Chip cost from 600 to 500 *Lose slightly fewer Trophies when playing Showdown at low Trophy levels *Altered Game Mode rotation - Double XP event is now every 4 days (instead of Saturday/Sunday) and gives slightly more Coins *Fixed an exploit allowing Band members to change Band settings (including descriptions, badges, etc) 3/7/17 Update *Piper: She’s sugar and spice, but not always nice. Firing sniper bullets from her trusty Gunbrella, she does more damage the farther away her target is. Of course, she never gets upstaged because her Super drops hand grenades! *Skin - El Primo’s newest outfit - El Rey! *Showdown Map - “Feast or Famine” *Exclusive player profile icons (only available after reaching certain XP/Trophy levels) Improvements/Balance *Brock Reloads 8% faster *Players from the same Band cannot join the same match in regular matchmaking *Player names hidden in Showdown in high-trophy games *Reduced maximum amount of available Gems *Added Bull's voice *New Sound effects for level and rank ups *Added Healing sound effects *New Music variations *New “Player Defeated” UI *New and improved Brawl Box animations *Heist: When defending, Safe HP is blue instead of red *Reduced Virtual Joystick visual size *Improved character textures for El Primo, Nita, and Brock *El Primo and Poco’s attack effects have been improved *Bo Mines’ visual improvements Bug Fixes *Many various UI fixes *Bo’s Mines now are triggered by Nita’s bear *Barley’s main attack now destroys vases/bones *Player’s band can now be viewed from the player profile *Fixed joystick activation issue at the bottom of Showdown maps *Fixed Band Elder promotion UI 27/6/17 Balance Update *Dynamike: Super damage increased from 400 to 500. Dynamike's Super was a little underwhelming, doing only slightly more damage than his main attack (increased in last update). *Bo: Health increased from 800 to 900. Bo is getting stronger! This health increase should bring him closer to becoming a ranged-tank. *Jessie: Main attack damage reduced from 160 to 140. Jessie was one of the strongest characters in high-trophy games. *Nita: Reload time increased from 1.0s to 1.25s. Nita was too quick! *Spike: Health decreased from 700 to 600. Spike was very strong in high-trophy games. He was a bit too much of a tank for the amount of damage he did. Other Changes *Coin Boost now costs 20 gems (from 50) and lasts 7 days. *New Maps for Bounty and Smash & Grab *Changes to event rotation to include more Bounty (and new maps) 22/6/17 Balance Update *Mortis' dash range is decreased by 25%. *Bo reloads 13% faster. 20/6/17 Balance Update Character Balance *'Nita': Bear HP decreased to 1000 (from 1200), removed Bear health decay. *'Jessie': Removed health decay from the turret. *'Ricochet': Shoots one additional bullet with the main attack. *'Dynamike': Increased main attack damage from 140 to 160. *'Poco': Attack range reduced by 15%, Super goes over walls now, can heal allies behind walls. Maps *Heist maps balance fixes, terrain changes. (Some maps favored the attacker too much.) *Showdown map Stormy Plains has a reduction in bushes. Other *Event gold distribution changes - Overall max coin rewards lowered to give smoother progression to new players: **Event 1 max coin reward changed from 80 to 60 gold. ***New event coin reward changed from 12 to 8. (First win changed from 12 to 8). **Event 2 not changed, still 40 gold. ***New event coin reward changed from 12 to 8. (First win changed from 12 to 8). **Event 3 max coin reward changed from 12 to 16. **Event 4 max coin reward from 20 to 16. Bug fixes *Adjusted Star Player calculation. *Fixed Heist matchmaking issue that caused players to end up on Defense too often. *Fixed a matchmaking issue causing more than the maximum amount of players to appear. *Fixed local Band leaderboard to display correct local data. *Bands can no longer have more than 50 members. *If a Band has more than 50 members, the leaderboard will only include the lowest 50 ranked members. Category:Community